Ice Cream
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: After a fight with Mitchie and Connect Three there's only one thing to make Caitlyn feel better- ice cream but days later ice cream still hasn't solved her problems. Naitlyn, Smitchie Oneshot


**Ice Cream **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Gone with the Wind or Black Keys. I only own the plot! **

_**Hope you enjoy this I'm not too sure about this so I hope it's ok!! Sorry for any mistakes I do proof read but I don't really pick up on my mistakes because I read what I think I've written not what I have written. Sorry!! **_

_**Tacxxx**_

Despite the fact it was winter and the ground was thick with snow and every brave soul who ventured out outside was well wrapped in several layers Caitlyn was craving ice cream. She had just finished an incredibly bad day and ice cream was the only thing that could calm her down.

She opened the door to her apartment and chucked her keys onto her kitchen table swearing enthusiastically when they slid over the surface and onto the floor. She tossed her bag onto the table as well and threw her coat in the vague direction of the hook before stalking over to the freezer.

Grabbing the nearest tub of ice cream she could, there were several in the freezer, and a spoon from the door Caitlyn curled up on her sofa looking out onto the streets below where a few people were trudging along eager to get home.

At first the ice cream had lessened her bad mood but as the argument came back to her so did the temper and she began furiously shovelling ice cream into her mouth.

She lost interest in the people on the street and instead turned the TV on hoping that something was on to distract her from the memories of her day. Instead she found the very source of her problems.

"_Caitlyn Gellar, girlfriend of Nate Gray from Connect Three, was seen leaving the recording studio today in a furious temper. She produces most of Connect Three and Mitchie Torres' music. Gellar is known for her fierce temper, fiery personality and sarcastic wit. She was seen arguing with the Gray brothers and Mitchie. They and the record label have yet to make a statement about what has happened." _

Caitlyn had heard enough and switched the TV off before throwing the remote as hard as she could at it, swearing loudly when she missed and the remote landed with a disappointing thud on the floor.

It wouldn't be too long before someone issued a statement about the argument and Caitlyn was bound to come off the worst and as most off her jobs were with Mitchie and Connect Three she saw the end of her career ahead of her.

Although she didn't have much appetite Caitlyn was still preparing a chicken salad for her dinner, out of habit more than want when her mother rang her.

"Caitlyn honey, what happened?" her mother asked before Caitlyn even had a chance to say hello.

"Nate and I had an argument." Caitlyn said, biting back the tears.

"I know it's all over the news but what actually happened. They've just released a statement about what happened but I know that you would have your own version. Are you ok?"

"Mum, can I call you back. I need to see this statement thing they've released."

She said a hurried goodbye to her mum and turned her TV back on again grabbing her ice cream tub and swallowing mouthfuls even though most of it was melted.

_Earlier today Caitlyn Gellar was seen leaving the recording studio in temper today. The record label have claim to know nothing but Torres, Gellar's best friend, said that the argument started over Connect Three's duet with Torres which Gellar is producing. Shane Gray then went on to say that Caitlyn accused Nate of not loving her and becoming too obsessed with the band. This according to Gray is untrue and that being heavily involved is just in Nate's nature. It seems that Gellar has blown what started off as something small into a full scale drama which is something she is well known for. It seems that Naitlyn is over. _

Caitlyn had seen and heard enough and switched it off again and slipped into her room to change into some more comfortable clothes- her pyjamas. When she was dressed in a green hoodie with Gellar written across the back and black pyjama shorts she grabbed the phone and rang her mother back.

"I've seen it." She said before her as her mother picked up.

"And?" Her mother prompted realising that her daughter wasn't going to continue.

"We did start arguing over how to produce the song and I did accuse Nate of not loving me and being obsessed with the band but they also said…"

"Said what?" she prompted again.

"That I wasn't pleased for his and the band's success and I was jealous of Mitchie because I'm not in the limelight and she is and…"

"Oh sweetheart." Her mum whispered as she heard her daughter break off in tears. "I know you're not jealous of Mitchie and you are pleased for Nate."

"I'm going to go bed now mum." Caitlyn interrupted her trying to control her tears but failing.

"It's only seven thirty." Her mum protested as Caitlyn muttered something indistinguishable. Are you going to be ok?" she questioned the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Caitlyn muttered. "I'll see you and Dad for lunch on Saturday."

"Ok sweetheart. Call me if you need anything and I'll try and keep your Dad from killing Nate. I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered before hanging up. Her temper had now completely vanished and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed for the rest of her life and hide from the world.

Minutes later she was curled up in bed, her iPod playing Connect Three's Black Keys which she had helped Nate write her mind flashing back to the day they had written it.

It had been a beautiful sunny day and the two of them were taking advantage of their day off spending it outside in the shade of the willow tree in the garden of Jason, Shane and Nate's house. Caitlyn had been reading her well thumbed copy of Gone with the Wind and Nate was strumming his guitar and occasionally writing on the pad of people. Eventually she had become fed up with his constant scribblings out and crumpling of pieces of paper and the two of them had spent the afternoon writing the song.

Caitlyn smiled softly despite her tears as she remembered how once they were both happy with the song a water fight had broken out between them. Mitchie and Shane had returned home from their day out at the mall and the fight had turned into boys against girls. Girl power had obviously come into play as the two best friends had won.

Jason had caught most of the day on camera and the photos had taken up a huge chunk of one of her numerous photo albums. The day still playing on her mind Caitlyn drifted off to sleep.

Despite the fact she had fallen asleep pretty quickly Caitlyn slept very little. She woke up several times and it took her ages to get to back to sleep. Nate's laugh, voice, touch, smell played on her mind even plaguing her dreams and she woke up in tears most times when dream Nate turned angry all of a sudden and suddenly became out of reach.

As a result she woke up with dark circles beneath her red eyes, a thumping headache and sore throat. Deciding that she just couldn't face everyone at work today, especially as she was working with Mitchie today on her latest single, she staggered into her kitchen and called in sick. Luckily after recalling what exactly had happened yesterday and hearing her scratchy voice her boss understood and told her to take a week off.

Caitlyn knew that what she was doing was in sense running away from her problems and taking the coward's way out but she also knew that she couldn't face any of them today without running out of the room in tears. Taking a peek between the curtains she saw the paparazzi camped outside her apartment building and felt a twinge of regret as she thought about how her neighbours were going to cope with getting out of the building.

She just hoped that something else would have come up before Saturday so that she could get to her parents for lunch.

As it turned out Tess Tyler had finally done Caitlyn a favour and had announced that she was pregnant and the paparazzi had immediately flocked to pitch camp outside her mansion. Caitlyn had spent the previous days in tears huddled under her duvet on the couch in her pyjamas watching movies and rereading Gone with the Wind and Pride and Prejudice.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and her favourite dark blue hoodie she made some attempt to make her hair look reasonable, by throwing it up into a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and keys from off the floor and table where she had thrown them when she arrived home after the argument.

"Mummy." Caitlyn burst into tears all over again as her mother wrapped her in her arms and steered her distraught daughter towards the couch in the living room.

"I thought you said you were going to be ok?" Her mother whispered to her daughter stroking her hair.

"They hate me." Caitlyn muttered into her mother's shoulder in response.

"I'm sure they don't hate you." Mrs Gellar soothed. "It will all be ok eventually."

"Are you sure I can't kill him?" Mr Gellar stood in the doorway watching the women of his family.

"Daddy!" Caitlyn leapt up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Caity." He kissed her forehead. "Your mum's right. Everything will be ok."

She drew back and smiled at him. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded. "Yeah just give it time."

"Come on it's time for lunch." Elizabeth Gellar ushered her daughter and husband, Mark, through to the kitchen for lunch.

Caitlyn felt her good mood ebb away as she drove home. It seemed to her as though her parents were the only people on her side and she had just left them behind. This was why as soon as she reached the safety of her home she trod the familiar path to her freezer and found her favourite tub of ice cream and sank onto the sofa.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming text as she opened the tub. _Hey- Can we talk- Nate. _Caitlyn swallowed a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream before sending a rather snappy text back. _Yes I believe we both can it's the general form of communication. _She received one back almost immediately. _Caitlyn please can we just talk things through. I'll bring the others along too if it makes you feel better. I miss you-Nate. _

She stared at the message debating what to send back. _Park- ten minutes- alone. I miss you too. _She sighed heavily before putting the lid on the ice cream as his reply came through. _Thank you- Nate. _She shoved her ice cream back into the freezer before grabbing her bag and making her way out the front door.

She kept her head down as she made her way to the park avoiding eye contact with anyone. Luckily for her everyone seemed too wrapped up in their own business to take any notice of her and she was pretty sure that there were no paparazzi about. Tess was still taking up their attention. She knew it was risky meeting him at the park where everyone could witness it but she knew that the more public the meeting place the less likely it was that either of them would lose their temper.

Nate was already there when she arrived. He was sitting on a bench wearing jeans and a green hoodie. He was staring at the ground and so didn't notice her approaching. Caitlyn halted when she was a few feet away from him working up the courage to stay and talk to him and not flee for the hills.

Nate looked up to see her watching him and she was stunned to see that his eyes were red and his posture was slumped. Overall he looked defeated. "Hey." He muttered his voice low and hoarse.

She stared at him and sat next to him. "You wanted to talk to me." She said as the silence between them became unbearable.

"Cait I'm sorry. I was in a mood and took it out on you. I know you're pleased for Connect Three and that you're not jealous of Mitchie. I know it seems like I am obsessed with the band but I'm working on it. It's just that I'm so used to having to take all the responsibility for it especially when Shane went off the rails for a bit. And I know I probably don't say it enough but I do love you."

Caitlyn stared at over him tears forming in her eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" he looked over at her confused.

"Why do you love me?"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you. I love how you're so sarcastic, how you so loyal to your friends, how when you stop laughing you can't stop, how you could recite Gone with the Wind of by heart, how you love producing music but you love singing just as much but you won't admit it, how you're so stubborn and just how you can always make me smile wherever I am and whatever I'm doing."

Caitlyn was in tears by the time he finished. "I love you too." She whispered. "And I'm sorry I overreacted and blew up at you. And you don't have to become less concerned for the band because it's part of you and I love you even with all your flaws."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He murmured and leant down to gently kiss her. "Do you want to come and stay with me tonight?" He asked her wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

The first thing Caitlyn was greeted with when she came through the front door of Connect Three's house was Mitchie flinging her arms around her and bursting into tears. "Cait I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Mitch." Caitlyn soothed hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry too."

"I never want to fight like that again." Mitchie told her pulling away slightly. "I don't what I'd do without my sister."

"Me neither." Caitlyn told her and hugged her tight again. "Now where's your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Cait." He told her honesty ringing in his words.

She waved off his apology. "Me too. I don't know what I'd do without my big brother."

He grinned at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I hated these past days without you." Nate commented as the two of them lay in bed talking before drifting off to sleep.

"Me too." Caitlyn muttered from her place beside him. She had borrowed a grey tank top and purple pyjama shorts from Mitchie and was lying with her head on Nate's chest. His arm was protectively around her shoulders and one of hers lay across his bare chest and he was wearing sweatpants.

There was a contented silence between them which was broken by Caitlyn. "Nate." She asked. He nodded. "It's Christmas soon." She told him happily her eyes lighting up with a childlike excitement.

He laughed. "I know. And no I'm not telling you what I've got you." Caitlyn pouted and he leant down to kiss her. "I love you." Caitlyn smiled at him and snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

"Shane we can't wake them up." Caitlyn woke to find Nate still asleep and Mitchie and Shane arguing outside the door.

"Yes we can." He told her firmly and barged in. "Wake up guys." Nate yelped as Shane's loud voice echoed around the room.

Caitlyn and Mitchie burst out laughing. "You scream like a girl." Mitchie informed him bouncing over to the bed and sitting down next to Caitlyn.

Shane followed her and wrapped his arm around her. "Who said you two could invade our space." Nate mock glared at him. Caitlyn and Nate were in the same position they had fallen asleep in and Shane was sitting crossed legged with Mitchie in his lap.

"Who said we couldn't." Shane raised his eyebrows at his younger brother. Nate flung a pillow at him and soon a pillow fight started between them inevitably turning into girls on guys.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were cowering on the floor by one side of the bed. They exchanged looks and Mitchie counted down _three, two, one. _On one the two best friends launched themselves over the bed and flung their arms around their boyfriend.

The unexpected attack caused them both to stagger back towards the wall as Caitlyn and Mitchie let go of them and set off running into the kitchen. Shane and Nate exchanged looks and took off after them.

They found Mitchie cowering under the table and Caitlyn standing bravely on top of it. Shane pulled Mitchie out from under the table and Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's waist and lifted her off the table.

"Nate put me down." She squealed wriggling in his arms.

"Never, I'm not letting you get away from me again. I love you." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Caitlyn grinned up at him and leant up so their lips met.

_**Thank you for reading- please review I'd love to hear what you think about it because I don't really like the ending. **_

_**Tacxxx**_


End file.
